The Hazard Project
by thedeliriousauthor
Summary: He would have never thought that his life would utterly change when he finds a lone girl in the forest on a dark and misty night. Is she the person that will stop a blooming war, and help find a forsaken and hidden city?


Curse the day that the Dark Lord was vanquished from the earth, slowly revolving to the fiery pits of hell. Curse the day his parents stood under his noise, constantly watching every tedious step their son took. Curse the day that Draco had had a change of heart. Was it that fact that his arch enemy had saved him, out of his own mercy? He had to get out of the evil order that was trying to rise again. He did not want a replay of his younger years. But finally, he had escaped the mansion, quietly and in a very wizarding way. If his parents were to find out, say hello the lock and key. He had no since of direction, which did not help his current situation. He would just go where his legs told him to go. The only source of light was the dimmed light emitting from his wand. The Elder Wand. Yes, Harry had passed it on to him, but with many regrets to follow.

It was dark out, yes considerably dark, and Draco could here no movement. The road which stretched on for miles ended with a sudden burst of large trees, and leafy green shrubs. But Draco had a long while until he reached the forest. A quiet moon lit walk in the forest could not have any harm in it. Could it?

The future ahead of him, nevertheless, did. His parents urged him to join the new order of the Death Eaters, called the Descendants. Of course, his parents were the head of the Descendants, like a new pair of Voldemorts. The Descendants were strikingly the descendants of the Death Eaters. It was growing each day, even people who were not descendants of the Death Eaters joined. For if Draco were to join, his future would crumple into a falling swirl of madness. Like the forest that lay ahead at the end of the road.

Destiny had not quite met up with poor Draco. It had been six years since the heroic duel of Harry and his former master. When Voldemort hit the cold ground of the Great Hall, Draco sensed it. His Mark burned when Voldemort died. And flames emitted from his skin. All Death Eaters could feel it. But, a relaxed relief settled over Draco's body when Voldemort did die. Unlike the other Death Eaters.

Life was just plain simple. Except for the peer pressure and the no-job position he filled. He still lived with his parents, which drove his mind into a wreck everyday. In other words, he was going slightly insane being under his parents twentyfour-seven watch. It was ridicilous actually. And it was times like these, that he actually had the courage to sneak out. Even when he was twenty three years old.

At last, the forest was in his full eye sight, and that was the only thing he could see. The moon up above was shining with uncertanity, as if trying to tell Draco to turn back, something bad is about to happen. But Draco ignored Mother Moon and keep on walking. His heart, all of the sudden, picked up his pace, like he had been jogging a marathon while dueling a million dragons.

"That's odd," Draco muttered, his breath causing a mist.

He looked both ways before entering the forest. He had to take precautions. The Descendants could be anywhere looking for him. Under his parents's orders actually. He squeezed the Elder Wand tightly, urging it to illuminate for light so he could finally step into the forest. The light dazzled and wavered, lighting the entrance to the forest. With small hesitation, Draco entered the forest.

And unsettling coldness struck his body with an intense, dramatic force. A shiver rolled throughout his body, causing him to shake once. He noticed that the moon's beaming night light had disappeared, gone forever if you were to step into the forest. Draco's eyes focused on his surrondings. Dark and looming trees inclosed him, their brances bending over to see the newcomer. The grass was replaced by rocks and dirt, a very sad combonation. Draco's ears perked up when he heard unknown moans and creaks of the forest. It was as if the forest had its own languages. Or the trees communicated.

But, nonetheless, Draco continued to walk. Something was tugging at him, a force that was nowhere near, or not to be seen. A dark force maybe. His feet were responding to whatever the force was pulling him to, and his mind was completely restless. Simply, the forest wanted Draco. Even though moon was completely against it. He kept on walking, his heart eventually slowing to a comfortable pace. He had no sense of time, so it could be midnight right now. He could actually hear the distant ringings of the church bells that was located in the middle of the Muggle village a couple miles away. Draco waited.

It rang once, twice. Two o' clock in the morning. His parents were probably going utterly crazy, causing a commotion, and whipping out their wands. The fact that they babied him so much, made Draco want to rebel. To go to the outside world, to sharpen his skills. To live, to love. Yes, to love. For he had not found that one girl. It had been about four years actually when he had broken up with his former girlfriend. Such bad memories rushed into his tangled mind as he kept on walking, trying to stop thinking about Pansy.

Draco needed a woman, not a meer girl, like Pansy had been. He was growing up and he needed someone to grow up with. Forever. But since he was basically hidden away from everyone, he had no chance of ever finding a woman. Unless she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Love potions would not work in his case.

As Draco kept walking, the force still pulling, the forest got denser, more humid. Sweat trickled down his back, tickling him slightly. Humongous trees were now in his sight, and the scared him. The hoots of the owls and the caws of the crows were like warning signs. A bunch of empty metaphors.

Then, utter silence. Nothing made a sound, and the endless wind stopped. Suddenly. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion something was not right. The force was no pulling him, and he stood still. He looked down with his blazing green eyes at the spot he stood at. He was standing on the threshold of a clearing. He looked ahead, and gasped at what his eyes looked for. 

The clearing was round, and no trees hovered over it. The moon was shining bright into the clearing, right above it. And in the middle, lay a motionless body. Draco tried to take a small step forward, but he did not budge. Like a locked door. He gazed at the body, his heart, once again, racing. It was all strange to him. What was the force that was pulling him, and why did it bring him to this clearing? Dark magic, or just a concidence?

Draco opened his mouth and noticed it was dry. He licked his lips and tried once again to speak.

"Hello?" he called out to the body.

Then, out of nowhere, the body rolled over, as if it were just sleeping. Now, Draco had a better view of the body. It was a girl, probably two years younger than Draco. Her features were strong and her skin color was black. He had also noticed that the girl was wearing a small white silk dress that went a little below her knees. The girl looked like a dark enchantress sent to rescue the world. She was beautiful breathtaking, and her hair cascaded down her back, black locks in large ringlets.

Draco felt like he could walk once again. He took a step forward, and he moved. With as much caution as Draco could conjure, he walked to the middle of the clearing, straight to the middle. He know stood over the girl, and saw her chest rising up and down. She was alive. Now, how to wake her.

He crouched down, almost eye level to the girl. Her makeup was flawless. She had dark blue eye shadow that contrasted with her hair. And on one of her fingers, a golden ring with a blue stone encrusted in it shone with a magical intensity. Draco lifted a hand and stroked her hair. His wand was gripped tightly in his other hand, just in case.

"Hello?" he said once again, bringing it down to a quite whisper.

The girl's eyes shot open to reveal dark chocolate eyes and long lucious eyelashes. She drew in a deep breath and screamed. Draco's body shot up and backed away. He covered his ears, for the scream was quite piercing. Finally, it stopped. With his eyes dead on the girl, he watched as she slowly set up. Her hair fell down her back, almost touching the ground she sat on.

"Wha?" she said sleepingly, looking around.

Finally her eyesight reached Draco, standing there with his wand in attack position.

She threw her self up, in the non-lady-like way, and desperatly searched for her wand. When she knew her wand was nowhere to be found, she spoke more clearly. And right at Draco.

"Who the hell are you?" she said nastily, glaring right into his green eyes.

Draco lowered his wand and responded. "It's okay. I mean no harm. I just found you laying in the middle of this godforsaken forest. What are you doing out here by yourself? You could have gotten killed!" spoke Draco with concern.

The girl laughed and exclaimed, "What's it to you? Why are you out here should be the question." The girl crossed her arms stubbornly, still looking at the ground for her wand. Her eyes glanced back up at Draco.

"Look, the names Draco. And I just came out here for a walk because my parents are driving me insane. I am sorry I woke you," he said with pure bitterness. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" the girl shouted just as Draco was about to leave her behind, "I'm sorry too. I have no idea how I got here. Could you help me out of this damned forest. Draco." she said with a meaningful tone. 

Draco slowly turned around, tucking the Elder Wand deep within his robes. "Sure, but first, who are you?"

"The name's Ariana Shacklebolt."


End file.
